Unknown
by Mgg1606
Summary: Everyone wants a little excitement in there lives, but when your faced with a scary scenario will you rise to the occasion or crumble under the pleasure. Original Story


**Disclaimer: This is an original story, with original characters, my plot, my stuff, please don't steal it!**

**Author's Notes: **

**Hey everyone! This story has been running around in my mind for the past 3 yrs, yeah, 3 years, crazy huh? Well the thing is that I've been putting it off, bc I didn't feel strong enough or knowledgeable enough on the subject *still don't* to write about BDSM. I've read a lot of stories on the subject, many are incredibly descriptive and you know that the author has but some serious time researching it, so I'm basing mine on the thousands of fics I've read, sorry if I get stuff wrong, or if there are spelling errors *horrors* this is unbated, if anyone wants to help me out, please send me a pm.**

**Ok, I'll let you read, thanks for giving it a chance!**

* * *

Cold.

I feel very cold.

I'm blindfolded and gagged, my arms and feet are tied together.

I can hear soft music, and humming.

I'm scared.

My head is swimming, I feel faint and nauseated.

The car bumps my body up and down. I think we're on a dirt road.

The cold wind and dust coming in from the open windows, makes me shiver and burns my nose.

I wanna scratch it.

My shoulders burn, my arms have been bend behind my back for a long time.

I need to stretch. I move a little. A hand on my thigh makes me freeze on the spot.

"That's a good girl" He whispers.

Panic starts to consume me and I whimper loudly. "I can't be here" my mind screeches, but my body stays unmoving.

My raged breaths are the only sounds alerting him of my fear.

I hear his low chuckle and a new shiver runs down my spine.

My name is Lissa and I've been kidnapped.

The jostling stops abruptly.

There are only the sounds of the idling motor.

I hear and feel the door open.

The crunching of feet on gravel. Some rustling of fabric, maybe.

The door has been left open because I feel the wind whip my hair and the fabric of the skirt I'm wearing moves over my legs.

I still have my ballet flats planted on my feet. Maybe if I can get loose I might be able to make a run for it.

The crunching sound comes closer and the door next to my head is opened.

Strong, punishing hands pull me from the car. I feel his hands run down my legs softly almost lovingly, and in a few seconds my legs are untied.

I whimper and cry. I'm scared and I wanna go home. I beg under the gag.

Please! I keep begging until his slaps my face.

"Shut your fucking mouth! I told you that whatever you say will be worse for you. So… STOP BEGGING!" He whispers menacingly, his face so close to mine that I feel the spittle of his words, a few drops of it landing on my nose, neck and cleavage.

The cold wind keeps tearing at flimsy clothing. I shiver violently, adrenaline coursing trough me, but it only makes me freeze again.

"Now let's get the little girl inside now. Shall we?" His voice sounds so gentlemanly now.

I'm pushed by my bound hands forward. My feet stumble a little. I can feel the gravel on the path.

The sounds of leaves swaying with the winds, and the smell of dirt and wild vegetation, alert me that I'm no longer in the city.

I need to get out of here.

But where is here?

Dark and damp.

Putrid and nauseating.

Concrete and raw cement.

Exposed wood and whipping winds.

I can't feel my legs or arms. I've been tied to a chair for a very long time.

He took my shoes as soon as I entered, whatever it is that we're in. I haven't seen it, the blindfold has stayed put.

My clothing was removed violently while he pushed and pulled me against walls, I felt my breast being scratched against wood beams and my face pressed roughly against the raw cement of the building.

He pulled me into what I later discovered was a bathroom, the cold tiles where he pressed my body while he washed me and molested me smelled like Clorox.

After my very cold shower he dried me off he grabbed at my hair and pulled it on top of my head; the water dripping from it making me even colder. I shivered and my teeth chattered. That's when he tied me up on the chair near an open flame. I was grateful for it in the first few hours, but then my skin began to feel too warm. And sweat started dripping from my forehead between my breast and then down my body slowly making me itch. My hands where kept tied to the arms of the chair, my feet too, against the legs of the chair, but now I was not gagged.

I've been feed cold oatmeal and water. The stench of human waist is so harsh in the air that my nose burns.

He moves around a lot. I don't know what he plans to do with me, but a few minutes ago, I felt something cold against my belly, his low breath and groans alerted me that he was getting off on whatever it was that he was doing.

My knees where his aim and then I felt something wet and warm against my cheek and lips. He groaned and kept moving it all over my face, at one point I licked my lips and it tasted salty, it wasn't that bad but it sure wasn't food.

His hands are large and rough.

They have stroked and touched, softly caressed one minute and then roughly pinched and pulled my body. I've whimpered and groaned in pain. I feel conflicted by his tenderness one second and his evil laugh as he hurts me the next. I feel wetness between my legs from the soft touches and the rough ones excite me and scare me all at the same time.

I've never felt this. I've been with my boyfriend for a while now, he's always been very tender and loving, his touch never pressing or demanding. His actions always careful of my comfort so the fact that this man pinches and twists my nipples roughly has my pussy drowning confuses and scares me a little.

He touches my breasts, weights them in his large hands soothing them from his previous cruelty, then slowly moves his hands to my nipples and then surprise me by twisting and pinching them roughly again making me scream out in pain, this time tears prickle from the corners of my eyes. I feel them dampening the blindfold, it's uncomfortable. He pinches again and they roll down my faces. His breath is on my skin and I feel him licking my tears. My body jerks away from him. I move my head back trying to move the blindfold but it's no use, it's too tight around my head.

My mouth is watering with bile at his touch. The anger that builds up in my belly, makes it churn and the cold oatmeal he's fed me is coming right back up. Upset and scared all at once, I start breathing deeply, trying to calm down; I know that if I scream or start fighting he will hurt me more. I want to go home. I feel him toying with my fingers; he moves his hands up my arms to my shoulders as he hums music that I can't decipher.

"You know what I want from you" His voice is low; I feel his warm breath against my face again.

"No" My voice cracks. "I don't" I whisper.

I feel the air of him moving away from me. My flesh is puckered with goosebumps.

The room is still warm but the sweat on my body is cooling again, making me shiver.

His chuckle always at the ready, it makes me angry that he finds all of this amusing. I want to scream but he said it will get worse if I don't play. My screams will only fuel him and he said he'd take me back. I want to believe him, I haven't seen his face but I'm not stupid.

I struggle a little in the chair, it's hard and my back and ass are starting to protest. I feel a sharp sting on my left cheek that turns my head. "Don't move" he says in a sweet voice. My tears run freely now, I whimper lowly and my lips quiver. I feel the heat of the blow. At leased this one is on the left side. He did it while he was abducting me. My right cheek still stings from his hard slap, and my arms still feel sore from his harsh grabs.

Moving behind me he pressed his large hand on my neck lifting my face upward, his fingers lightly tickling under my ear, as well as his hot breath. His other hand skims down my body. This time searching slowly down, he circled my nipple and softly rolls one then the other between his fingers. My breath catches in my throat as he gets to my flat belly. I can hear his breath coming faster against my ear, as he lowers his searching hand down to my mount.

There he stays for a few moments, lightly caressing it, tentatively and at times playfully rubbing slowly and gently. My body tingles waiting for the pain that I know will come. His fingers slowly caress up and down on my outer pussy lips. A shiver that I wish he can't see, but I know it's impossible since he's so close to me, makes me quiver a little. My breathing keeps escalating as his fingers keep slowly touching me.

I feel sic, and know that this is wrong and that I don't want this. But my body has other ideas. My juices are slowly and quietly dripping down towards the wooden chair I'm presently tied to.

My nipples are now pointing out of my body. The areolas have puckered painfully. I can feel small slow spasms inside my lover abdomen. This can't be happening I want him to get the fuck away from me but my body is reacting aroused to his touch.

He keeps moving the tips of his fingers up and down slowly barely making contact with my skin.

I grunt in frustration, I feel wetness on my lips. Slowly outlining my lips I'm guessing his tongue caresses them. I'm petrified. I hate what he's doing but I can't help it. I open my mouth and I feel the wetness enter it and his lips press to mine. A low groan is accompanied by them.

The hands on my neck presses a little harder and suddenly I feel the sharp sting of fingers inside me.

He's pumping furiously and with the palm of his hand he grinds my clit hard.

I whimper loudly but his mouth is covering mine silencing my noises. The pressure on my neck as my head is tilted back is cutting out my oxygen. I start to panic and try to move away from his mouth to take a breath but he won't let me.

My legs and arms start to struggle in there bindings and I start to feel faint, but he still won't let me have air.

His movements against my pussy are building a monumental orgasm that I know I won't be able to handle, the tightening in my belly is heating my body spreading over to my limps, it tingles and burns in a wave effect, it's weakening, he presses harder against my clit at the same times he reaches deep inside me and twists his fingers. A new wave of heath shoots from a deep place and my stomach quivers as my whole body quakes with the force of the orgasm. His hand is removed at the same time as his mouth and I scream out my pleasure.

And then I'm gone.

Soft wet warm strokes against my pussy, small circles are rubbed on the inside of my thighs.

Humming and whispers, and then my hands are loosened and my feet too. I feel too weak to move.

I'm picked up bridal style, the air around me swooshes fast, my body reacts to the change in temperature. I'm sat on something soft and fuzzy. My pussy feels sore but it doesn't really hurt. Blindfold still in place.

I hear running water and smell the condensation of the heat.

He shuts it off and I hear swishing.

"It's perfect". He says as he picks me up again and sits me down on the water. It is perfect, I feel the comforting heat of the water against my body, my muscles that have been tightly strung for hours now are loosening and calming.

"Lye back" He orders.

I do as he says and I feel him massaging my hair. It starts to smell like almonds. This goes on for a few minutes; he's enjoying himself as he keeps humming. When he stops I feel nervous. He moves around me and then I feel him come closer and there's a dripping sound near my legs. I feel a roughness against them and I jump, but he holds my leg and scrubs my skin softly. Up and down, picks up one of my feet from under the water and scrubs the sole and then repeating the action with my other foot.

After he deems them clean he moves towards my belly, he cleans and soaps up my stomach and then moves up to my breasts. I tense as I feel his soapy hands massaging them. I waiting for him to pinch my nipples but he never does. He just cleans and massages, moving upward; my shoulders, neck and arms are also soaped and soothed softly. I start to feel relaxed.

His humming is soft, and it lulls, I feel taken care of, cherished even. This feels too good to be true. But I let it happen. In the back of my mind I'm trying to figure out how and when he'll torture me again. My body starts to stiffen with thoughts of him hurting me again, making me bleed or killing me.

"Relax sweetheart" He whispers against my ear." I'm not done yet. You'll love what's next" He chuckles darkly as he moves away from me.

I scream a little as he slams the door but I catch myself in time and cover my mouth.

I move quickly to untie the blindfold from my face, but before I manage to get the first knot, he opens the door slamming it against the wall. And I move my hands down quickly for him not to see that I was about to break one of the rules. I'm not quick enough because I'm lifted by my wrist and pulled out of the tub; I shiver violently as the hot water drips from my skin. I'm pulled and I stumble hitting various objects along the way.

Suddenly I'm flunged forward and I crash into something soft, I feel around and find pillows and blankets. I quickly cover myself with them, but the shivering won't stop. I try to hear, for him, but with the chattering of my teeth there is nothing else.

Time passes, my chattering teeth have gone silent, and I pull the covers tightly to my body, more in fright then in coldness. I don't hear anything, not even outside noises, no birds, no cars, or people coming and going. The silences if defending and it's making this worse.

My mind tries to figure out where I could be held. I know it has to be somewhere remote. No cars, that could mean either the desert or the woods, yes the woods, because I could hear the leaves swaying in the wind. There is the smell of dirt so yeah maybe the woods.

But where?

He took me from the heart of the city. I live on 9th street, in an apartment building surrounded by other high-rises. There is no way that he could have taken me without anyone noticing him carrying a passed out woman.

Someone would surely ask about that or might call the police.

The heat between my legs surprised me once again, as I remembered how my abductor had pinched my nipples harshly making my pussy wet and throbbing. The way he'd taken charge of my body, the moment he cut off my breath and just knew when to return it to me, made me scared and excited all at once.

Who was he, and why was he doing these things to me.

I tried to remember how I got here and all I could remember was a strong arm around my waist and a hand covering my mouth and nose. Then darkness; lots of turns and lots of puddles, and potholes, yeah, the car kept bumping up and down constantly, I almost lost my lunch. How long ago has he taken me? Well I felt the heat of the sun on my legs during the whole ride, and then the cold wind started to whip inside the car. And now? How long have I been here? I haven't slept but I did pass out, I think it's still the same day or maybe the day after? I need to get this blindfold off.

My arms and legs are no longer tied to anything, but I still don't know if he can see me, I can't risk it.

I experimentally try to rise from the large cushion I've been sitting on; I grab the blanket and try to tie it around my body. But as soon as I knot it over my shoulder I feel a hand on my leg and then cold metal. The click echoes in the room. I've been restrained.

"Ah, sweet baby… You thought you might be free?" He leans into me, I feel his hands run up my legs, his face is pressed to my stomach, taking a deep breath he moans lowly it almost sounds like a groan. I feel him move the blanket away from my skin, his breath is warm and I whimper.

I feel soft kisses against my belly and he keeps caressing the backs of my legs softly. He keeps kneeling in front of me for a few moments more, his hands down towards my feet. I hear the jingling of the chain and feel some pulling at my leg, his fingers move in between the cold metal and my skin. "Perfect" he whispers so softly that I think it might be to himself.

I'm frozen in place; his touch is tender, and soft. I move my hands towards his hair, but before they take purchase he's caught my wrists like manacles and pulls them towards my back painfully. I feel his harsh breath against my cheeks.

"Not without permission girl" He spits against my face.

Tears threaten to peak from my closed eyelids. Yes I've given up trying to see, I've kept my eyes closed all this time, since the bath. He will not let me go, nor will he let me see. So I will play his game.

I whimper and straighten my back in decision. I'll play his game to survive.

"I'm sorry Sir" I vow my head and act as if I'm contrite about wanting to touch him. I will let him think that he has me, when in fact I will never stop fighting or looking for a way out of this.

I feel the rush of his breath against my nude skin. And feel the low growl vibrate against my chest when he closes the distance between us and for the first time I feel his hot skin against my cold one.

My nipples harden at the contact and my pussy is wet, my skin feels like it could burst into flames. I feel dizzy at his touch, he's too close. My hands are now loosened but he's still places them behind my back, the backs of my hands rest on my naked ass.

And I feel his hands press them in a little signaling for me to leave them there, while he moves his hands up my arms. When he reaches my shoulders I feel pressure, and the weight of his hands, I yield to his strength and bend down, folding my legs underneath me, and ending up on the floor kneeling at his feet.

His hands stroke my hair then move to my neck, but I continue to vow my head and hold my position. I know this will please him; I've figured out that this was his game all along. He wants me to submit to his will.

He strokes my cheek and moves his hand down my back, I feel him moving around me, as if inspecting my body, I feel a finger moving from one shoulder then to my upper chest, down between my breasts, it lightly tickles my abdomen, and makes a soft circle around my bellybutton. Then it moves towards my pussy, but stops at my mount. My closed legs have denied him access to this. I feel his finger pressing a little harder against my skin, but I don't move. When it starts getting a little painful I shift my legs, I feel embarest, I don't really want him touching me there, he knows this, the low chuckle proves it.

"Wider" he barks close to my face.

I shift my legs wider and obey his command. I want him to just get it over with but he teases, I feel the same finger that was digging against my pelvis, now move softly towards my outer lips. He strokes softly feathery like, my head is still vowed but my hands are now fisted against my back. My body tenses visibly and I feel a hard slap against my right thigh.

I jump and almost scream before I remember that he hates it when I'm loud.

I feel his fingers against my whiten knuckles, he tickles them and I take that to unclench them and relax.

"That's a good girl" he whispers against the crown of my head.

Keeping this pose, I feel my mind drifting away, he uses my body, exploring, prodding, stroking at his leisure, using and examining every last inch of it. He sounds content; I hear his humming from different angles as I feel him move around me. My breast have been teased, pinched and twisted, they feel sore and sensitive. My stomach is wet from the perspiration of holding the pose for so long, my arms a sore but not numb. My legs on the other hand are. I feel the prickling sign of it, my feet too. It's been too long since I've stretched, I need to move but I don't.

I feel his lips against the back of my neck and his hands under my arms. In a moment later I'm lifted and laid down like a rag doll on a flat, cold and hard surface. The smell of it alerts me to leather. His hands start to massage. I keep my eyes closed under the blindfold; my arm muscles start loosening up under his strong capable hands. It feels good, too good. Like he knows what he's doing, taking care of me, seems good nature of him, like he's been waiting for this. I detect a small hint of almond in the air, the warmed of his hands increases and they glide easily against my tired skin. I no longer feel the urge to fight or run away, I have resigned myself at being his toy. He does with me what he pleases and as long as I don't fight it and do what he asks of me, I'm safe.

After long minutes of him massaging every inch of my body, I feel drowsy and very relaxed.

I am lifted in the air bridal style and moved to another room, the tips of my toes feel the edge of a doorway. My head is leaned against his neck and I take a deep breath and hum at his delicious smell, earthy and warm, in the back of my mind it feels familiar, like I know it from somewhere, but how? I push the thought away and just let him take care of me.

He lays me carefully over warmed. His hands still strong and commanding, arrange my body, I am cuffed and chained to the bed, my body is placed in a fetal position, and covered up to my jaw.

"I'll be right back my sweet girl" He kisses my check softly and then he's gone.

I don't even try to move, I just surrender to sleep.

Too warm.

Too warm and tight.

Warm and tightly bound but no pain.

Wet and warm.

Tingling inside my belly.

Hot breath against my ear.

"that's it baby rub it…"

"aaaah, fuuuck, you feel so good"

"mmmm, your so wet" fingers tickling against my pussy,

I moan. I hear my voice lowly it's like nothing I've ever heard. It's raw and needy.

I feel wetness sipping between my legs and before I can move or think I feel his fingers against my clit, his lips have been dragging against the back of my neck creating shivers down my spine, I rock myself against his fingers taking advantage of his kindness, his other arm is under my head and his hand is caressing my neck. Slow nibbling against my shoulder and some soft sucking of my earlobe. Soft moans get caught in my trout as I take notice and alertness floods my mind of what I've been doing and how he's been touching my body, the way it reacted to him in my sleep is frightening, he rutted behind me against me, but as soon as he heard my moan of pleasure he proceded. Now that I'm alert to what is happening, I won't give him that, I can't vocalize that I'm enjoying it, my mind still refuses to let him take that too.

After tortures moments later I'm at my breaking point.

I can't stand it, he won't press inside me and his other hand just caresses my neck and has moved down to my breasts, he softly teases my nipples and his mouth is doing a number on me too.

My skin is on fire and my brow is dripping from holding every ounce of pleasure in. I want to scream and demand he take me, fuck me hard and fast, to give me release and just fucking do it. But whatever this is that he's doing, he knows it has to be my word but I won't said it.

He keeps flicking my clit softly; his other hand grabs and squeezes one of my full breasts, leaving the nipple between his fingers. His mouth is now sucking behind my ear and his hard throbbing cock has been rutting against my ass for a few moments now, taunting me and making me squirm even more. But my lips are pressed together refusing to ask what my whole body wants.

It's maddening the way he keeps touching me. He knows what it's doing to me, but he won't let up. I'm the one that will have to lose control; I'm the one that has to give it up to him. That precious control that I'd been holding on to for dear life, grasping it since the beginning, It has to end. But I don't know how.

I want to just let it go, to scream and tell him that he wins, but I can't, it's too much.

The hand that had been teasing my breast is now on my pelvis, pressing my body against him, bracing it while his other keeps pressing and flicking my clit. My head moves side to side trying to keep it in. But it's too much, tears threaten to prickle again and a low sob escapes my trout. Immediately his hands still. His arms hold me tightly against his warm body and a soft kiss is pressed to my neck.

"Tomorrow" he whispers in my ear, and moves away, leaving me cold and shaking.

Tied up, legs spread against the cold wood, he's feed me again, this time it was ham and eggs, he feed them to me by hand, I had to lick his fingers clean. Water was from a baby bottle, I had to stifle a frustrating groan when I felt the nipple against my lips. He's called me baby and instructed me not to utter a word. He's cleaned me again, with a wet nap, I wore a bib for breakfast and while I drank my baby bottle he played with my nipples and even sucked them a little.

After cuming on my knees, while I sucked on a pacy, he later took me again to the bathroom. I felt his body pressed against mine as he washed me.

I was panicking when I started to feel his cock hard against the swell of my ass.

He chuckled lowly against my ear when he felt my body stiffing; he even pressed his cock pushing me harder against the wall. But after a few strained seconds, he blew a raspberry on one of my ass cheeks and patted it. I was sat on the tub again and the water cascaded softly over my head as he washed and cleaned me humming softly. After my bath he dressed me up in what felt like a frilly dress and laid me for a nap, again I was chained to a bed while he laid clothed behind me, he told me a bedtime story about a Daddy and his little girl, how he loved her so much and took care of her, the little girl loved her Daddy and did everything for him, he proceded to describe how the little girl sucked her Daddy's cock and drank his milk, and how she enjoyed her Daddy kissing her little kitty.

He baby talked to me for a few moments giving me praise of how I'd been such a good little baby for her Daddy, he told me to call him Daddy just once and then kissed my forehead when I did and told me to sleep. I kept my eyes open under the blindfold while he moved around the room. He kept calling me baby up until dinner time.

After that I was a bad girl. He pushed and pulled me, and lay me on his lap, he spanked me and ordered me not to scream, I could only moan at the sting his hard slaps did on my skin. At one point they stopped stinging and felt good, his hands kept changing movements harsh one second, short and close to my pussy the next. It was arousing and painful all at once.

"Wake up pet" His voice sounded angry.

I quickly unfurled myself from the covers and kneeled on the floor next to the bed.

His foot steps sounded closer just before I felt his cold toes tickling my knees.

"Kiss them" his voice above me.

I froze on the spot. Then I felt his hand shoved my head down.

"Kiss them or you'll get the cage and you won't be any fun, today"

His sneering gave me the chills so I leaned down and kissed the backs of his feet. He suddenly moved away from me and seconds later he was fastening a collar around my neck. I heard the jingling of chains and my whole body shivered. I was sure that today would be very trying.

I was called "pet" and "kitty" at times he's called me "girl", I was lead by a leech and stroked and caressed like an animal. I was fed on the floor from a bowl. I was thought tricks and given treats for every thing that I did as his commands. I cried several times when he would spank me with a wooden paddle, saying I was a bad pet. I still don't know what I did wrong, but he sure did, and would pull the chain yanking me back and chocking me a little. I feel faint and it's not even lunch time yet, I feel him standing over me, I think he's fixing some food. The smell is delicious, I'm starved. He's seen to that I don't leave his side. When he moves the chain attached to my collar moves with him so the first two times I was yanked back and almost fell backwards or on my side, that one hurt my elbow.

So I keep close to him and just move when he does.

Later, he is sat on the couch watching a baseball game, I hear the crowd and the plays being called, it's the bottom of the ninth and I'm lying on his lap while he's stroking my belly which is quite full. Even if the day has been difficult on me, he's been very caring like the others, he washed me and combed my hair, I felt him diddling with it, he even used some warm oils on me, while he was grooming me, the collar has stayed put and so had the chain and blindfold.

I shiver a little but before I can move a muscle I feel a warm blanket covering my whole body, he keeps stroking my hair and lulls me to sleep.

"Wake up sweet girl"

He's behind me, I feel his whole body against mine, from the tips of his toes to his hard chest, his arms are around me, my neck is still collard and now my wrists are cuffed and chained. His hands run down my body, caressing and rubbing softly, I feel his breath against my neck, it's very intimate, it could even be called loving. My mind has been protecting itself, trying to rationalize his motives, the why's and the how's of all of this and I still can't come up with a response.

What do I remember before he abducted me or of the trip here? I was walking home in the middle of a sunny afternoon; I'd been to the local street market, getting fresh produce. The romantic dinner I'd planed for Jessie was long over due. I was happy that we were finally ready for the next step in our relationship - two weeks ago I'd been hinting about moving forward, we'd been honest with each other and talked about our desires and goals, since we both had one year left of school, we'd decided to move in together at the end of next month -the end of summer. It was all going to be so different, he's always been so loving and tender, our sex life was sweet and soft, at times I felt like I needed more from him. Some of my girl friends talked openly about there sex-capades and how the men they'd been with where monsters in bed, pulling, pinching, punishing, fucking them into oblivion, it all sounded so raw and at times I wished Jessie would want me that way.

Raw and savage.

-"I wanted him to pull and push me, move me like a rag doll, spank me and pinch me, fuck me like he was using my body to get off…- I'd written in my journal. Secretly I'd read several submission manuals I'd found in several libraries. I'd even purchased some online, and as most of them they encouraged to make a self examination of your desires as well as your wants in a sexual relationship, in all the ones I'd encountered my resulting ones would always post me as a submissive personality with a strong inclination to pain and servitude. Yes I wanted to serve him and please him. As much as I wanted him to spank me and hurt me, I wanted him to devote his every breath to me and my pleasure, as I would to his.

I actually came close to plucking up the courage to out myself to Jessie. I'd been watching a video of a scene where a male Dom had chained and flogged a female sub, the whole time I'd been rebated at how they moved and they're expressions of ecstasy as he fucked her on a wooden bench, it all seemed so brutal, but very beautiful, her submissive posses where perfect, I'd read about them on the small collection of BDSM books I'd had acquired during my long quest to understand my feelings and sexual desires.

He made her scream and then silenced her and she obeyed and loved every second.

Now that I think about it, I remember wanting to be the woman, wanting Jessie to touch me in that rough arousing way, wanting him to make me scream and silence me with just one word, I wanted him to poses me and make me do things that I'd only dreamed about, things that at some point I thought as bad or too crazy, but if he wish them of me, I would do them, because I would give him my control, my shame, my body and my mind. I would do these things without remorse because they were for him and asked by him.

But as he came over and took my hands in his, caressed my face softly and kissed the apples of my cheeks, I chickened out.

As time went on, I became closed off. A close childhood friend visited awhile back, her sob story was too close to mine and hers didn't end very well. Her 5 year relationship ended because she opened up about her desire to be a little girl, her boyfriend "freaked out" and walked away. She was too sure that he'd understand but he was not as open as she thought he was. After that, I hid all evidence of my deviant tendencies and pushed every thought of wanting Jessie to Dom me. His sweet personality would never attest to hurting me or ordering me to do anything. Let alone take pleasure in my body while using me.

"Today is the day" He announces, pulling me back from my revelry.

"Today you will serve me and pleasure me and will want my touch and all that I have to give without complained…. Now kneel for your Master" I hear and feel him move away from me and I scramble to kneel on the floor at his feet. I surprise myself that I've done it without even thinking or flinching and especially that I didn't need to see where he stood for me to kneel close to him.

"Good girl" he strokes my hair. I feel a pride deep in my chest that warms my whole body at his words. It too surprises me.

"Now.. worship" He places a hand to my head pushing down softly and I oblige leaning further down and kissing the backs of his naked feed.

"mmmm" he moans as my lips drag towards his ankles.

I move closer to reach his calves, licking and dragging my tongue. My lips suck his skin a little and my teeth nibble at his flesh. I feel his hand on the back of my head, his fingers twine in my hair and he rubs and scratches my scalp, I smile inwardly feeling satisfied of his enjoyment.

And in a flash of lightning it dawns at me that I'm enjoying myself, I feel happy when he is, I feel content and satisfied at his pleasure. And it scares the shit out of me.

He feels my body tensing and in a second I'm pulled to my feet and held strongly in his arms.

He shushes and rocks me back and forth; his arms are strong but not constricting. I feel safe.

"One word beautiful… one word" He whispers against the crown of my head.

I'm blind and helpless, but not vulnerable. I place my hand on the one that keeps caressing my cheek, and turn my head to kiss the palm.

My tongue pokes out and I lick it too, his fingers are next. I kiss them up and down and suck the tips a little. I have a smile on my face, I feel happy, aroused even.

His body is a hair away from mine, and it's too far. I need to feel him. I take a step and press my naked breasts against his chest. He's warm, my nipples harden. I press my face against his neck and take a deep whiff of his scent, warm almonds and musk; so familiar and comforting, so safe and soft.

I move my hands to his shoulders, but before they make contact, he captures them and moves them behind my back.

"Naughty little girl. You will not touch Master. Now kneel to be collard" my knees hit the floor faster then the next breath I could take. My mind tries to wonder what will happen, but I push everything back. He needs total control of me, so I obey without second guessing.

I feel the soft plush collar against my neck, and hear the click of the hook attaching the chain. He runs it down my back; I shiver from the cold metal.

And like the day before, I am commanded to crawl like a pet next to my owner.

As I kneel next to his naked feet, I hear silverware and plates and glasses. I hear the sizzling of food on pans, the smell of eggs and bacon is delicious, my stomach grumbles a little and I hear his chuckle next to my face.

"Open" a soft and hot and very deliciously smelling piece of food is right against my lips.

I obey and am rewarded with a warm piece of bacon.

I chew and moan a little.

I hear his chuckle again.

After breakfast served up on a bowl under the table by his feet, it's time to clean up. I'm guided by the leash to the bathroom and ordered to kneel on the shower floor, he stands next to me, the spray of the water is warm, he soaps himself up I hear him hum and whistle, he sounds happy. I feel it and am glad that he is. He drops some shampoo on my head and it runs cold down my back, and I shiver a little from the contrast. He keeps whistling his tune and proceeds to wash my hair. He ends up soaping my whole body with the suds from the shampoo.

After I'm cleaned up and dried off, we go through his commands from the other day, I do everything as he has showed me, I get praised and small cookie treats, he even pats my head and rubs my belly, his hand drifts down to my pussy and I feel completely relaxed, his touch is welcomed by my body.

After a few minutes of this, he takes me to the other room and orders me to take a nap on the pillows on the floor. He covers my body with a warm blanket, and I hear his feet leave the room.

I think of how he's been very nice and loving today, and I like it. I drift of to sleep.

I'm woken up by suddenly soft swipes against my pussy lips. I'm soaked and I move to open my legs further, I need his attention against my clit.

I moan as I feel his warm breath on my damp skin.

"Mmmmm" he moans against my pussy.

"My baby smells and taste like cotton candy…. Just like a baby girl should" His voice sounds groggy.

"mmmm, Daddy…. Baby needs more" I mewl and use the name he wants while he calls me baby girl.

"Fuck, my baby girl knows what Daddy likes... good girl" I feel two fingers press inside me and he starts sucking on my clit.

A few seconds of this and I'm flying high and free falling in to the most delicious orgasm.

I hear some screams and lots of "Fucks" and "Oh, Yeah Daddy". It surprises me that I can't recognize this voice, so different, needy, wanton, and raspy, nothing like mine.

But is mine, I'm a different person here, I am what he wants me to be, I am his.

Hours later we're having a Lunch and he's feeding me lasagna with a fork, he pauses for me to chew and swallow, I'm fed a piece of warm garlic bread, cut into small bite sizes, I drink some water and then a few sips of wine. He's very gentle while he wipes my lips and chin, he's gotten very good at not spilling anything on me, I feel happy and full a few moments later, the smile hasn't left my face since he woke me up. I know he's taking a risk of having me untied or bound in any way, the only constricting on my body is the blindfold this time, my hair is in a high knot on the top of my head, there is nothing to cover me, I am nude as I sit at the table, vulnerable, un protected, but still I can't seem to care, or to feel scared anymore.

I know this is how it's supposed to be, and I feel safe with him, I trust him to take care of me, to do what's best for me and to punish me when I need it. I feel happy that I can please him, even if it's just to lie by his feet, or to crawl behind him. I feel the need to kiss him but I know this is not what a good pet should do, so I lick his hand as we sit on the couch. I lick it and suck his fingers. I crawl over his lap and find his hard cock, and start to lick and suck. I hear and feel his grunt; he must have been asleep because he jumps a little when I scrape my teeth softly on a pull. I feel his hand on my head, as if guiding me, he doesn't push of pull it's just there as if he's letting me know he's enjoying himself. I moan against his slick skin, I feel his thighs tense up and he trusts up a little, his hands are caressing my face now. I feel his gratitude and I feel happy and content that he's enjoying this; I don't want anything but his cum.

I keep moving up and down faster and faster sucking my cheeks in a little harder, wanting for him to give me all his got.

A few moments later I'm rewarded with his warm cum spraying against my tongue and his low grunts and my name on his lips.

I freeze.

But before I can move he's holding me against him, his harsh breathing against my neck, his hands are all over my body, he's invading my mind and my space with his attention, I try to move away but I can't, he's got me pinned to him. I feel a rumble against my neck and in a swift move I'm picked up and carried to another room.

"It's taken us a long time for you to get in this mind space, and I'm not going to waist what we have accomplished, and neither are you.

You will now lay still and let Master take over pet.

You will push everything your thinking at this moment out of your mind and let my voice be the only thing resounding there.

You are mine but I haven't claimed you.

Now…. You will answer me quickly and truthfully any and every question followed by Master and nothing else."

I nood and stay still, I'm afraid, but I want this, I know I do.

But he said my name, how does he know it? Shut up, and let him take over, he know us, he knows our mind and our body he will do what's best for us. My mind screams at me. So I let it happen.

I am tied spread eagle with my legs and arm hanging down, the leather is warming up against my body, I can smell the wood too.

I feel a small vibration against my clit and I moan.

"mmmm, my little pet likes this… good. Now, who do you belong to?" He speaks forcefully close to my face, that I can feel his breath on my cheeks, the vibration feels stronger.

"You Master" I answer softly.

He presses the plastic harder against my clit and I practically jump out of my skin, I start to feel it in the pit of my stomach, it's building and building, his hand is pinching my nipple now, the vibration doesn't yelled it continues and increases as seconds pass, I feel like I'm about to pop. The build up is monumental and it starting to spread to my limbs, I feel it in the tickling of my toes and on my face, the heat is increasing too and I'm not sure if I can hold off. I can hear my voice, but there's nothing understandable, it's just grunts and sighs, half vowels and noises but no words.

I feel his breath against the shell of my ear and his tongue is tracing it torturously slow. I find myself going back to mundane things like being fed on the floor, being spanked over his lap, the way he cares for me as he baths me and combs my hair, just to distract me from flinging my whole being to the abyss that will erupt in the most exquisite pleasure I've ever known. A few seconds later his chuckle is near my face and I feel him lick the side of my neck and whisper, "Cum now my girl" just as the last word is spoken I dive into it and my mind goes blank. I vaguely hear loud moans and grunts and even whimpers and breathy screams, but the warm blanket that's covered me is leaving everything outside of my cocoon, I am safe and warm and happy in here.

After I came too, from subspace as he called it, he explained to me that I'd been a very good girl and deserved to be claimed, so he wasted, I felt his hands massaging my thighs and ankles, checking them for discomfort as well as my arms and wrists, when I greened everything he kissed my cheek and bit my nipple and I felt his fingers stroking and testing my wetness, I felt him smear if over my bellybutton and then felt his warm breath just before he took a long and curling swipe with his tongue. The deep grown and the small nibble was the cue he apparently gave me just seconds before his thick cock entered me.

He was rough and demanding, pinching my nipples and clit, I felt overwhelmed at the intensity of it all, he harsh strokes touched every inch of me insides, but when ever I felt him stoke harder inside me I only felt familiarity, and like this was supposed to be.

His low grunts and his occasional swearing made me smile and let go of any misconception, fear or anxiety that could have ever entered my mind.

I was his at last, he was claiming me and I was safe. Just before I felt the steering of a new climax, I felt him whisper against the skin of my belly but I couldn't hear it, the noises of our coupling where too loud in my ears and I was lost to the sensations of his strong body and hard cock inside me.

I kept biting my lip trying to hold the new wave of pleasure that was threatening to crash and swallow me. I was about to beg him to let me cum when he pulled the blindfold of my eyes and demanded I look into his eyes.

"Now Lissa! See me now!" his breathless voice startled me.

As my eyes adjusted to the light, over me hovered a beautiful man completely nude. Dark hazel eyes, a beautiful smile that I'd been waking up, his chest with the smattering of dark soft hairs that kept me safe and held me every night. He jaw tighten and his eyes were full of desire, a light speaking of determination, love, lust, desire of not just my body but my heart and my mind.

Our eyes where locked in a silent conversation one that told me everything, how he planed, how he carefully designed everything just for me. His hands kept stroking my body lovingly, softly. And in an instant his fingers found my clit and pinched it harshly, his face tortured into the most beautiful smile and at that moment the wave crashed into us and lifted us both. The loud grunt and my guttural scream were heard though out the room. His body covered mine for a few seconds, but he recovered and untied me hurriedly.

I could see the worry in his eyes, his brow furrowed as he undid the knots and unclasp the hooks, his hands massaged my wrists and arms lowering them and placing them against my stomach, the he moved down towards my thighs and legs, untying and unclasping my ankles as well. His hands massaged and warmed my skin. My eyes were closed my smile perfectly planted on my lips. He helped me sit up and picked me up bridal style he walked me slowly out of the room, his quietness was making me nervous.

The Bathroom was lit by small tea lights on every surface, and the tub was half full this time, the bubbles where high and pink. He stepped carefully into it taking me with him, as he sat the bubbles bounced out of the tub, but the water never splashed out. I sat on his lap, laying my head against his warm chest, as he bathed me and cared for me, his soft and loving words where a beautiful symphony that I'd never expected of needed, but loved and appreciated even more when he mentioned how he'd been wanting to do this for so long, and the way he wanted it was just as much as I knew I wanted it too.

I was stunned that this quiet and sweet man that always cared so much for my well being and never would think of hurting me, had given me the roughest, most violent and delicious of kinky fantasies I'd never even dreamed about.

"I love you Jesse" I whispered against his skin, just before he pulled the warm covers over us and a heavy dreamless sleep took us under.

* * *

**End Notes: **

**Hey there, so you finished.. thanks for giving it a try. I'd love to know what you think!**


End file.
